


dust

by kyeoesc



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Universe, Drug Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, there is kith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyeoesc/pseuds/kyeoesc
Summary: Neither Yunho nor Mingi are sober right now, but someone has to make sure Mingi won't hurt himself on the rooftop.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	dust

**Author's Note:**

> this is another oldie, just felt like sharing it. it wasn't planned to be part of the nyctophilia series but because it's in some sense a night adventure, so i'll put it in there while i finish the other two (means it won't be in the series when the four is completed). anyway, enjoy a lil yungi bc they're cute long bois.

“You know what’s wrong with you, Song Mingi?” Yunho slurred, the bottle of soju still in hand. Mingi was grooving from side to side to music only he heard in his head. On the makeshift table, made out of a big box and a piece of plank on top of it, were speckles of white sand (or diamond dust, Mingi called it), some found under his sharp nose, which he wiped off with his fingers when his nose started itching, sniffing at it to get as much into his system as possible. 

“What?” Mingi asked, not as curious as he was lazy. Lazy to think, lazy to wander Yunho’s mind.

“You’re too clingy to me, that’s what.”

Mingi smirked at the comment. “Clingy? You’re the one who’d be too lonely without me.”

Yunho shook his lowered head as he swished the soju bottle in the air in disagreement. “Do you really think I only have you?”

“I’m starting to think so,” Mingi said, the smirk lingering on his face playfully. “If not, why are you here?”

“How can I leave you alone when you do shit like this?” Yunho asked, looking straight at Mingi now. He was trying to be serious but he can’t help but feel his eyes droop.  _ God, I’m so drunk, _ he thought to himself. The cold November air wasn’t enough to keep him awake, and the drop from this 11-floor apartment building’s wide open rooftop scared him but not enough to keep himself from downing two whole bottles of soju.

Mingi started humming Illusion under his breath.

“Hey, the moon kinda looks like a purple sun, right?”

“But the moon’s white,” Yunho replied.

Mingi chuckled, and it annoyed Yunho. “You’re not seeing it, man. The light that the moon’s reflecting is purple. Like lilac, see? Look.” He pointed at the sky. It was cloudy tonight, and the moon was barely visible; just a slither of light to make a crescent. 

Yunho didn’t know what to say. He was worried but Mingi wouldn’t remember anything if he scolded him now anyway. “You’re crazy,” was all he could manage. He stared at the sky for a while, and suddenly he felt Mingi’s arms slide from behind over his shoulders. A pair of hands met across Yunho’s chest, and he felt the other’s sharp chin rest on top of his crown.

“You look so beautiful right now.”

Yunho suddenly felt like drinking a little bit more of that soju. He was embarrassed but he liked the warmth Mingi provided, despite being able to feel the hands’ coldness as it seeps through his jacket and to his skin like ice. He took them with his own cold hands and tried to warm them by rubbing them together. This made Mingi come closer and pull Yunho into a hug, his cheeks rubbing against Yunho’s hair. 

“Thanks,” Mingi said.

“What for?”

“Just… for being here.”

Yunho turned to face the other. “Are you sober?”

“What’s a sober,” Mingi rolled his eyes. He let go of Yunho and went to open another bottle of soju, taking two gulps then wincing as he put the bottle down. Yunho sighed and his lips moved to one side in disapproval. “Hey hey, you’re blushing,” Mingi mentioned, pointing at the other.

“What? No I’m not,” Yunho replied, putting his cold fingertips on his cheeks as he jutted his lips out a little, feeling accused.  _ Okay, they’re a bit warm, _ Yunho thought to himself. “It’s just so cold out.”

“Yea,” Mingi chuckled. “Sure.”

“You sure you’re not sober?” Yunho asked, standing up. He started to walk towards Mingi, who was facing out into the neighbourhood.

“The key to being a great artist,” Mingi almost shouted. “is to never be completely sane.” He stretched his arms out, taking in the cold wind as it blew slowly and painfully, needles on his already freezing cheeks. “That’s why van Gogh cut off his own ear. That’s why Beethoven was so great; he was spiralling down his own sanity from being deaf. That’s why-”

Mingi stopped when Yunho kissed his cheek. 

“You’re cute, but research is showing that van Gogh’s friend was the one who cut off his ear.”

Mingi didn’t know what to do at first, but Yunho kept his eyes on the boy, waiting for a response. His cheeks were still flushed red, but he wasn’t shy. He just really, really wanted to kiss Mingi.

Mingi didn’t know what he was doing when his hand reached out for Yunho’s chin, pulling it closer to his own face, then landing his lips on the other’s. They moved away for a second, then came back together, separating their lips to feel the other’s warm tongue. They felt their heads spin, their blood flowing at rapid speed. They stayed there, kissing each other for a minute. Yunho pulled away first – he looked at the other’s eyes, then looked down. He wanted to leave from embarrassment, but Mingi took his hand.

“Why did van Gogh’s friend cut his ear?”

It took a moment for Yunho to come to his senses to reply. “They were drunk.” 

They kept quiet for a bit. Irony works in funny ways.

“They were drunk and the dude was harassing the girl who worked at the bar. Van Gogh thought of the girl as his own sister, so he pulled his friend out of the bar so that he’d stop. The dude wasn’t happy about it, and pulled out his sword at van Gogh. Still, the friend was running as a minister in another country, and van Gogh didn’t want the crime to stop him from winning. So he claimed that he did it to himself.”

“You’re not making this up, right?”

“There’s proof.”

“So van Gogh’s just a really nice person huh?” Mingi sighed.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Yunho said. He walked away, and swept the leftover ‘diamond dust’ off of the tabletop. “You can be great without the insanity. The world’s a crazy place already.”

Mingi watched as Yunho walked through the door to the stairwell. The effect of half a gram doesn’t do much to him anymore. He still tried to enjoy himself around Yunho, to show him that he’s okay. The thoughts needed to disappear, even if for only a few minutes. Things were better if Yunho’s around though. He can tell Mingi weird stuff – like van Gogh fun facts – and make him forget about the voices. 

_ I’ll just keep clinging to you then, _ Mingi thought to himself. _ It’s the only way I can stay sober, for now. _


End file.
